


Irony

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sentimonster au, F/M, Oneshot, nightmare angst at the end, on patrol, post Ladybug ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: With the recent encounter of Mayura and her Ladybug sentimonster, there's certain things on the heroes' minds, but is there more truth to their words than they realise?





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the theory of Adrien being a sentimonster and while I don't think it's canon, I do like the concept for angsty reasons, so here's a lil thing for it.

"It's been a while since we could just… relax huh? Or try to." Chat sighed and looked up at the Parisian night sky.

"Mmm," Ladybug followed his gaze. "Thinking about something?"

Chat paused. He was thinking about Natalie, how she was having more and more dizzy spells, but well, he couldn't talk about his personal life. He was also thinking about the other Ladybug, the sentimonster one. That, at least, he could talk about; and he did.

"...The other me, huh?" Ladybug sighed, heart heavy all of a sudden. "I can't believe Mayura would just…" she clicked her fingers. "Like that… When she was so-"

"Real?"

Ladybug nodded. "It kinda makes you wonder if she's created any other sentimonsters like that." Like Lila for one, it wouldn't surprise Marinette if she was one. "How would we even know?"

Chat thought for a moment. "I guess if they seemed perfect in every way?"

Perfect in every way? Marinette instantly thought about Adrien and then pushed the thought aside. "Psh, nah, only if they were trying to manipulate you maybe." 

"Maybe…" Chat huffed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I just hope I don't fall for something like that again." He looked away from Ladybug, embarrassed. He really had hoped for a moment back then, that maybe she could have-

Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. She was pretty convincing and… she said things you wanted to hear. I'm sorry that-"

"No, don't be sorry," he turned to her. "You can't help who you love, I'd know, Bugaboo."

She shoved him playfully. "You know not to call me that," but she was smiling, glad to have her Chat back.

"Oh I know, Bugaboo, but I can't help it." He winked at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed him away with a finger on his nose. "Alright, Kitty, time to head home. I think we've patrolled the city for long enough tonight." She stood up and stretched her arms. "Hopefully hawkmoth is asleep."

"Do you think he sleeps in a cocoon," Chat joked. "You know, like a moth?"

"Good  _ bye _ , Chat," Ladybug said firmly, not willing to put up with his crazy theories tonight. She yo-yoed off across the rooftops, giving Chat a final wave before she disappeared from sight.

Chat sighed and headed home, dropping in through his window and de-transforming. "Someone that seems perfect, huh?" he mused, giving Plagg a piece of cheese.

"Don't look at me! I'm not a sentimonster."

Adrien laughed. "You're far from perfect Plagg," he teased, poking his stomach gently. "I was actually… thinking about Mom." He glanced at the picture of her. "What if that's why she…"

Plagg frowned slightly and flew in front of the picture, trying to distract and reassure Adrien. "No way, Hawkmoth and Mayura weren't around back then, right? Besides! I'd be able to tell," he said smugly. "With my amazing nose."

"Your amazing nose can only smell cheese," Adrien grinned and held his hand out for Plagg. "Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey, what else is a Kwami for, huh?" Plagg bumped his head against Adrien's, then flew over to curl up on the pillow. "Now to get some rest," he sighed and closed his eyes. "We need to buy more cheese tomorrow, I've only got four wheels left."

Adrien shook his head. Definitely 'perfect'.

On the other side of the Eiffel Tower, Marinette was having a similar discussion with Tikki. 

"You know what Chat said, someone that's perfect, what if Adrien is-"

"You said it yourself, Marinette! There's no way he can be a sentimonster. He's not being controlled by Mayura," Tikki remembered all the times it had been just him and Ladybug, "He would have taken your miraculous by now for sure."

Marinette smiled and shifted a little under the covers. "You're right, Tikki." And now she was remembering all the times they'd been alone too…

"Oh no," Tikki noticed her silly grin. 

"Whaaat?" Marinette asked innocently, "I was just thinking about... things. With Adrien. Heh."

The kwami shook her head. "Get some sleep, Marinette."

"Sleep. Sure."

But sleep brought more issues than it was worth. Dreams of Adrien shifted into a nightmare, where he was brought to his knees and ripped apart, just like the other Ladybug had been.

Marinette woke, chest heaving, and breath unsteady. She looked around her, shaken from her dream and carefully lay back now. "It's just a nightmare," she mumbled. "Just a nightmare, it's not real. He's not a sentimonster."

Or, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, be sure to check out my other works, and my twitter @DapperAndDoomed ^-^


End file.
